


Martin and Benedict in Quarantine

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Because of Reasons, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationship, Sex Talk, quick fic, sad end, seriously this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch is bored.He calls up his old lover, Martin Freeman.Ben wants to cum on Martin's baps....or something****Takes place in an AU where Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch have done sexing many times and Ben has an open relationship to do more sexing. Ben wants Martin regardless of the consequences.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Martin and Benedict in Quarantine

Sophie was gone. She was gone to the country and now the stay-in-place order was in effect and that left Benedict Cumberbatch stuck at home.

Stuck at home and bored out of his mind.

He did try to keep himself occupied.

He painted, drew, and even had a go at the sculpting clay he bought.

He played on the piano.

He fiddled with his guitar.

He even picked up the violin he was given when he was cast as Sherlock and made it screech a few times before he frustratedly put it back down.

He read. He never had time to read and so now was the time so he picked up a book and he read. Oh boy did he read. He read FIVE whole pages before he found himself bored again.

He re-read some of the scripts he was sent over before realising he had no idea if he could do any of them so he stopped doing that.

He decided to cook himself some food and it was good.

He ate.

He watched telly. He flipped through channel after channel. Then he put on netflix and flipped through option after option. And then through no fault of his own he was left with the only reasonable option to get drunk. And so he did that.

He figured if he drank until everything was a bit lighter then he would be far less bored and frustrated.

At first he went slow with the alcohol, but then just mixed whatever the hell sounded good and he took shots until he couldn't remember his lines to his favorite Shakespeare sonnet.

So he sat.

He didn't text people because he knew better than that. But then....and he didn't know exactly WHY but then he decided to text...of all people... Martin Freeman. Because when the fuck had they even last talked and Ben was well and truly tired of that. That silence between them was coming to an end...NOW.

"What's up you bisexual beast?" Ben texted and sent before he could stop himself.

His phone rang a few moments later. He picked it up to see Martin's name appear and he fought with himself for a minute before the "what the fuck else are we gonna do?" side of him won out and he answered before putting the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?"

He was met with laughter. So much laughter. 

"How," Martin started but then laughed again. "How fuckin drunk are you?"

"I'm not at all," Ben was sure he said that but it somehow it came out. "Fuuuuuck so fuckin much, Martin!" 

And to that Martin laughed again. "I am positive,"Martin said with a snicker. "I've never seen you drunk."

"Technically you're not seeing me now as we're on the phone," Ben said and he was very impressed with himself. Remembering you can't see each other through a phone. That was really very smart.

"So," Martin said. "You haven't yet realised you facetimed me then?" 

"Oh fuck," Ben said and his phone clattered from where he had it held up to his ear and down to the floor. Thankfully it wasn't broken. So he picked it up and looked at it. He had facetimed Martin and then put the phone to his ear hence all the laughter. "Sorry," Ben said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Drunk people don't mean to do a lot of things," Martin said. "So this is how you're dealing the quarantine getting drunk?"

"No, I just..this is an accident. I was reading a book and then I somehow found myself thirsty and this happened."

"Nice," Martin said. 

Ben noticed Martin sitting back in his chair quite relaxed.

"Am I on your ipad?"

"Yep," Martin said. "I'm not a fan of holding a phone for a hold conversation. Doesn't allow my hands to be free where I like them to be." At this he raised an eyebrow. And Ben somehow found himself growing quite hard.

"Ahhh yeah," Ben added and was pretty impressed with himself for that because then in his mind he was picturing just what Martin could do with his hands.

"So i'm a bisexual beast am I?" Martin said with a laugh. "Did you mean bisexual tease."

"Oh don't start," Ben said. "We're done with all that for now."

"I thought we were too," Martin said. "But you're the one who called me all drunk and shirtless.

Ben looked down. He was indeed shirtless which is weird because he was very sure he wore clothes today but then he remembered that whole getting drunk thing lead to him getting really, really hot and him removing it and then ...well one thing lead to another and he was talking to Martin Freeman.

"I um," Ben started then added with a laugh, "I wanted to give you a show."

"Oh that's not a real show...definitely one I've seen before. You got anything new on tonight?"

"What...what are you looking for? What do you like?" Ben asked.

"You," Martin said and licked his lips.

And Ben found himself all the way hard. The thing about the way Martin Freeman licks his lips is that he does it in such a way that anyone who sees it are immediately in need of a rough, long shag. At least that's what Ben always felt. The man and his lips were a menace. He wanted those lips again. It had been entirely too fucking long. He means well...he's married now and they agreed Ben could have his play time on the side once a year, but he's been so busy and Martin has been so busy and they were going to get together a few times but it never worked out and on the day he was meant to finally see the man a fuckin pandemic put that plan on hold. Because the world apparently does not want Ben to be fucked rough and hard and long and majestically by Martin Freeman. 

Ben smiled. "We're not doing this."

"I think we are, Benny," Martin said.

"Stoppppp," Ben said, but absolutely didn't mean it because he held the phone in one hand and snaked the other down to his cock and gave it an quick stroke.

"Okay. I'll stop," Martin said. And he stopped talking. The ipad was pointed at Martin's upper torso, but then Martin scooted it back just a bit so it showed from his thighs all the way up. And he put that new angle to good use as he also put his hand atop his pants where you could clearly see the outline of his cock, and he gave it a stroke. Martin then, with no shame, licked his palm and put it down his pants and snaked out his already leaking erection. "Remember the last time, Benny?" Martin asked.

Ben did. Oh fuck yeah he did. Two years back they'd met up in New York and broke a fuckin bed. It had started with a quick catch up drink and ended with Martin ramming his long girth into Ben's waiting and willing hole. Which was great, of course. But really they did it all that weekend. BDSM? check. All the toys? Check. Making love sweet and long? Check. And on their next to last time they broke the bed and trapped Ben's shoes underneath. It was amazing. Ben still gets hard thinking about it.

"Yes," Ben finally answered after reliving that weekend in his mind. 

"A shame about the bed," Martin said.

Ben didn't think it was a shame. When it happened they'd switched it up a bit. Martin was on his knees and Ben was fucking him from behind. Ben came from his final thrust, Martin's tightness from his orgasm, and the final kick from the bed hitting the floor. It was genuinely spectacular.

"Beds are meant to be broken," Ben said.

Martin laughed. "You are drunk. You were slightly appalled at the time."

"Was not."

"Was too," Martin said. And then he leaned back on his chaise lounge and lifted up his shirt a bit. Let Ben get a real show of his fully hard cock being stroked, Martin's happy trail already having a bit of pre-cum oozed onto it.

"Fuck," Ben said.

"We can't," Martin replied. "Little bit of pandemic going on."

"I'm coming over," Ben said.

"You're drunk."

"I'll take a cab or I'll walk," Ben said.

"No. You'll catch you death...literally that is a possibility."

"I don't care," Ben said. "I need you.

"Okay," Martin said.

Ben got dressed, scribbled something to Sophie on a paper, and started to walk the short distance to Martin's. Once he was there he was met at the door by Martin wearing nothing but a smile. They both fucked and sucked all night to their content....it was amazing.

And then they died because they should've social distanced and no dick is worth dying over.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben scribbled. "I'm going to go fuck Martin Freeman. If I die please let the world know it was worth it because Martin Freeman's dick is actually worth dying for."
> 
> P.S. They didn't really die, they were just transported to an alternate world where Martin and Benedict never ever got past their bullshit and never got to make each other cum....so still pretty shit.
> 
> The end.
> 
> How's that for a quick fuck fic?


End file.
